The present technology relates to an electrical storage system, a controller, and a storage battery charging and discharging method.
Recently, a use of a storage battery such as a lithium ion battery has been rapidly expanding to an electrical storage module for electric power storage which is combined with a new energy system such as a solar battery and wind power generation, a storage battery for vehicles, and the like. Patent Document 1 discloses an electrically driven vehicle including the storage battery (refer to Patent Document 1).